


The Worst Unnatural

by phngi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phngi/pseuds/phngi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little ditty in canon with Orihara backstory and Izaya saving his baby sisters.</p><p>“…What an idiot teacher, to think any kid that age would understand a reason more complex than “blue is my favorite color”. Honestly, he didn’t know which had been more irritating lately – taking care of his five-year-old twin sisters, that freak of nature Shizuo he’d barely escaped the other day, or pretending to care about his classes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Unnatural

“But why?”

The black-haired boy turned on the faucet with an impatient swipe of his free hand, pretending not to hear the question over the stream of water and the clatter of pots and utensils in the sink. He scrubbed at a burnt piece of what had previously been a vegetable that was stuck stubbornly to the bottom of the pan he was holding.

“…but why?”

He scrubbed harder, squinting at the pan. The old, cheap sponge didn’t have enough traction to actually scrape things up. Useless.

“Why, why, why?”

Scrubbing away.

“Hey Iza-nii, wh-?”

The vegetable finally flew off the pan and the running water snatched it on its way down the drain. Izaya shut off the faucet, and wiped his hands on the towel hanging from a rack on the side. Rolling his eyes and remaining silent, he picked up his notebook from the counter behind him and walked around the sink to the small dingy armchair in the apartment’s sitting area. As he sat down, he opened up to the notes pertaining to the biology test he had the next day.

Not half a page in, he suddenly felt two tugs on either side of his shirt. He didn’t even bother to look up, choosing instead to scowl at the mundane definitions before him.

“Iza-nii, why why why why why –“

“I already said you wouldn’t understand if I told you, you little brats.”

Mairu pouted, annoyed, on his left. She was still holding onto his jacket sleeve with her tiny hand while Kururi mirrored her on the right, swaying back and forth as she tried to get her brother’s attention. Izaya eyed both of them suspiciously.

“But this is important,” Mairu whined. “I got a gold star for reading out loud today but Kuru-nee can get one too if she can tell teacher why the sky is blue. Then we can both have gold stars!”

“Yes, a gold star! Tell me why the sky is blue. Tell, me Iza-nii, please please please?” Kururi agreed earnestly.

Not bothering to try to shake them off, Izaya leaned his head back in exasperation. What an idiot teacher, to think any kid that age would understand a reason more complex than “blue is my favorite color”. Honestly, he didn’t know which had been more irritating lately – taking care of his five-year-old twin sisters, that freak of nature Shizuo he’d barely escaped the other day, or pretending to care about his classes. Like this biology material in front of him. As if he’d ever become a doctor. He fought the urge to smile sardonically as his gaze bored a hole into his notes, recalling Shinra’s persistent nagging and begging for him to become the vice-president of the biology club. _What would I be_ …he wondered, not for the first time. Shinra had even suggested a career in psychology or sociology given Izaya’s…affinity…towards humans, but Izaya’s only reaction had been to laugh. Unfortunately, he was realizing more and more these days that normal people could never accept his brand of love for them…the idea that someone above ground would actually hire him to “better” humanity was nothing short of hilarious. It wasn’t as though his parents seriously cared what he did in school while they worked overseas either. Really, the abundance of humans to observe was the only benefit of going to school these days. Raira’s painfully predictable halls and classrooms did nothing for him in terms of inspiring what society called a future – but they were at least filled with people, with secrets and motives and personal quirks for him to learn. Hundreds of lovely little experiments waiting to happen. If only he could have time to get to dissect all of them without having these tedious chores in the way. Humans were his addiction and Raira was simply his dealer.

Kururi startled him out of his reverie by clambering clumsily across his lap and placing her hands on his face, massaging his cheeks impatiently. He raised his head to look back into her round, innocent brown eyes for a moment before closing his sharp auburn ones, sighing.

“Why do you want to have a gold star, Kururi?”

“Because Mairu has one.”

For some reason, he felt annoyed by the reply, even knowing how children were. “And you just want whatever Mairu has?”

She nodded smiling, patting his cheeks gently. “Yes, the same things. It’s more fun that way! I want to be just like Mairu,” she turned to her twin and grinned.

“And I want to be just like Kuru-nee!!” cheered Mairu, throwing her hands in the air.

“You two…”

Izaya’s sharp eyes flitted back and forth between the two of them. They were unnatural. It didn’t make sense. How was it any fun if they were the same…you don’t get results out of experiments by having no variables. They were so insistent on being agreeable with each other, with their big brother – how boring. But a sudden idea came to him, the first fun thing he’d ever thought of for the twins and the words were out before he could even complete the thought -

“What is the point in both of you being alive when you’re exactly the same in everything you do?”

A monstrous silence swelled and filled the room. Mairu put her arms down slowly and stared at him, mouth agape, confused. Kururi looked horrified and let go of her brother’s face, her whole body drooping. Watching carefully with a strange mix of anxiety and savage glee, Izaya took note of their reactions. _What would they do?_

Strangely enough, there was no crying or yelling. No bratty protesting that Iza-nii was being a big bully, no whining tantrums where they refused to go to sleep on time or eat the right foods. He’d been expecting to have stuffed animals thrown at him, at the very least. They were human children after all, faced with the first instance of antagonism from a family member.

The silence continued for a few long minutes during which Izaya stared coolly back into his siblings’ shocked faces with his best poker face.

“…sorry. Iza-nii.”

Kururi slid off of his lap slowly and sadly. She simply went into the twins’ shared room, hanging her head as if in a daze. Mairu stared wide-eyed at the floor, and, after a minute’s hesitation, stood up and followed suit. Izaya watched them go with sick intrigue. Legitimately, this was the first time they had surprised him. A small part of him that still encapsulated all those years of family ties and taking care of the little girls from infancy felt guilty; but it was like a whisper compared to the interest at hand. Had he finally found a way to love his sisters, the way he loved humanity? Had they finally become charming rather than tedious?

Catching sight of the clock, he hastily turned back to his notes and memorized them for his test tomorrow. It wasn’t difficult, his mind had always been geared towards memorization and attention to detail. Around ten o’clock, he stretched, yawned, and swept his materials back into his school bag. As he leaned down, he peered around the wall toward the twins’ room. They had been eerily silent ever since leaving him to study. Had they turned on each other? Were they fighting? Or were they plotting against him?  Or maybe something even more interesting…?

Curiosity got the better of him. Izaya stood up and went to their door, turning the knob as slowly and quietly as possible, until he made a crack large enough to peer through surreptitiously. If he had been able to see his own expression he might have thought twice at the sight of his sadistic grin. Maybe.

The girls were already sound asleep, tucked into the bed they shared with their fluffy toys and soft blankets, angelic faces snoring lightly. Smile widening, Izaya pushed the door open just a little further so that the light fell across the floor of the twins’ room. A piece of paper, slightly crumpled was lying on the floor with a colored pencil and a die nearby. He eyed the twins’ sleeping forms’ carefully before slipping into the room, striding over to the paper with phantom footsteps, stopping but an inch away from the paper. He looked down and read it silently.

He read it again.

There he stood, head bent down, his surprised, blank stare slowly turning into a disdainful scowl. He gritted his teeth slightly and made a “tch” sound before turning on his heel to face the door again. He leaned his head back, hands in his pockets, staring at the ceiling. What had he done? He didn’t know. Did he feel guilty? Probably not…it wasn’t quite that…perhaps a slight pang but it wasn’t completely the sort of compassionate regret that guilt was supposed to be. It felt like…disappointment.

His eyes fell on his sisters. Kururi and Mairu. They truly were unnatural. _At least,_ he thought to himself, _that proves we’re definitely related._ He cast one last look over his shoulder at the piece of paper, skimming down the scribbled chart of assigned personality traits, and lingered on the little note scrawled at the bottom:

“for Iza-nii.”

He laid in bed for hours wondering what would become of these little creatures he lived with now. How he’d hoped they’d be more interesting. They hadn’t even bothered to use their own brains to decide who they wanted to be. Ah well, he’d tried. Who knew? Maybe they would become more entertaining in time like all his other playthings.  He shrugged and rolled over onto his side, settling down into sleep.

He was probably the worst brother in the world.

* * *

 

“I have a somewhat better opinion of you, Iza-nii!” Mairu exclaimed excitedly, looking up at him playfully as she and Kururi circled their brother. They each clung to one of his arms and began to walk in step with him as he continued sauntering down the street. He smiled his twisted smile, amused. He could hardly remember the last time the girls hadn’t greeted him with indifference or violence. Of course, it would be interesting to see their reactions when he told them that even saving their lives had just been a cog in his master plan. He ignored the part of himself that was also smiling from a slight twinge of satisfaction in seeing them safe from the gangs and yakuza.

“I hear that you asked the Headless Rider to protect Kuru-nee?”

“Is that true?” Kururi asked with a shy smile, hugging Izaya’s arm a little closer.

The information broker smirked condescendingly, closing his eyes. “I had some work that I was hiding from the Headless Rider, so I used you two to keep her out of my way," he said airily. He opened his eyes and grinned wickedly at each of them in turn. “That’s all.”

“That’s okay, too! Thanks, Iza-nii!” Mairu chirruped happily, not missing a beat. She squeezed his arm tightly, ponytail bouncing with the skip in her step.

“Thank you.” Kururi was positively glowing, beaming at him with huge brown eyes full of genuine wonder and gratitude.

For the first time since his stabbing at the hands of Yodogiri Jinnai, Izaya was caught completely off-guard. He blinked a few times, staring nonplussed at the long-forgotten-yet-still-familiar sight of his sisters cheerfully perched on either side of him. What a world. Shaking his head and chuckling, he closed his eyes again. “I really can’t get a read on what you’re thinking,” he sighed.

“It’s just that you’re twisted, Iza-nii!” Mairu pleasantly explained.

“Stubborn,” added Kururi.

The three continued on marching through Ikebukuro, arm in arm all the way home.

_I was always right, they’re unnatural. But maybe I’m not the worst brother in the world after all._

_Just the worst human._


End file.
